Recently, dimensionally stable woven-polyester backings have been commercially employed as backings for coarse grit (coarser than 100 grit) flexible coated abrasive products. Because of the inherent roughness of the surface of woven fabric relative to the dimensions of very fine grit, some difficulty has been experienced in employing standard types of such backings for fine grit (100 or 120 to 600 grit), because conventional calendaring (as used for cotton), or the use of fill coatings, to smooth the surface to which the abrasive is applied, have not been satisfactory.